Angels Losing Their Innocence
by MyBlackWolves
Summary: Hermionie has been raped by Lucius Malfoy and after he is abrubtly killed, the only one who can help her is his son. He tries but copeing with a evidently sick Hermionie puts him in a place he never dreamed he would be.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, so don't sue! 


	2. Walking into a Doomed Fate

Angels Losing Their Innocence  
Hermionie strolled easily in the moonlight near Hogwart's lake. She stared at the stars and hugged her black cloak tighter around herself. It was fall in her seventh year at Hogwart's and she had taken a break from her studies to get some fresh air.  
She moved easily over the wet grass, remembering it had rained lightly that morning. Harry and Ron had mentioned this to her in the library a few hours before. She liked this little path she had made for herself in the past few nights. It was calming and relaxing by the water especially at night. She grinned at the silent darkness and felt so very unlimited.  
There was a little rustling near the trees and she cautiously looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She walked a few more steps and whatever made the noise seemed to be coming closer. She stopped and spun around.  
"Who's there?" She stammered and pulled her cloak tighter around her reaching for her wand in the pocket.  
Even before she could brush the wand with her fingertips someone was screaming a curse at her. She immediately fell to the ground. She couldn't hear anything, or see anything, or even feel anything she just blacked out.  
Draco walked noiselessly around the lake. It was near midnight but this didn't matter he had been bored and alone and decided to take a walk. He ran his fingers through his silver blonde hair and stared into the lake at the stars it gorgeously reflected.  
Quite abruptly he heard yelling. It was faint but didn't seem too distant. A tall blonde male stood over a large lumpy blanket yelling at something in the forest. He stepped closer and recognized the man as his own father. Draco watched in disbelief. Why was his father at Hogwart's? Surely not just to give him a good lecture or even a beating?  
All of a sudden an arrow came from out of the trees and hit his father square in the chest. Draco stumbled a few steps then ran to his father's side. Not that he cared much about his father's well being, but more importantly he wanted to see his executioner, he was after all curious and stunned.  
When he reached a point near to his father a large male centaur galloped out of the forest. Then realizing Draco stood before him the centaur pointed the arrow at his heart. He stopped dead and raised both hands in the air showing the centaur he was of no threat.  
"Who are you?" He asked not taking his guard down for a moment.  
"Draco Malfoy," He was smart enough to know not to mess with a fully grown centaur. "What happened?"  
"You had nothing to do with this?" he asked slowly letting his bow down.  
"No, I'm not entirely sure I know what you're talking about." he answered truthfully because the centaur didn't mean his father and he knew it.  
"This man raped the girl," the centaur said solemnly indicating the large lumpy blanket.  
Draco looked at it and saw a pale arm sticking out. He wasn't very surprised; he knew full well what his father was capable of. His head turned back to the centaur.  
"Is she dead?" He asked putting his hands down.  
"Not yet," he said turning around "She isn't any business of mine any more. You can help her now."  
Before he had a chance to protest the centaur had vanished. He heard a groan and turned to his father who was coughing blood. The arrow skewered through his cold heart.  
"Son," he whispered.  
Draco squatted to his side listening intently. Lucius coughed again and looked at him with slowly fading eyes.  
"Yes, father?"  
"Dispose of the girl, to keep the family name, and send me to my master." he muttered painfully. He gave his son no goodbyes, sorrys, or I love yous but that was how it had always been, did he expect more at his fathers death?  
Draco nodded his head and Lucius' eyes rolled back inside his skull. He fully intended to do as his father had said, that was how he was taught all his life. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to send Lucius back to Voldimort. He went with a quite pop and Draco turned his attention to the arm under the blanket.  
He hesitated then reached his arm over the blood stained white sheets. He grabbed the end of them and pulled them back, what he saw made his mouth fly open and his eyes bulge. Hermionie Granger! She was unconscious with a painful look on her face. His throat suddenly went dry as he realized her torso was completely naked under the sheets.  
He clutched his wand tight in his hand. He couldn't kill her, he wasn't his father and would never be. He also couldn't very well leave her here to die, event though she was one of his worst enemies. They would surely find out that it was his father and thus link it to him, after all he was out of his bed after hours with no witnesses.  
He stared at her for a long time, thinking of what to do. He had to admit she did look pretty as the moonlight touched her delicate skin. He quickly erased these thoughts from his mind and turned instead to the problem at hand in after all this was-know-it all Mudblood Granger.  
He could take her somewhere and hide her, but where? He couldn't go to his home that would be the first place they would look when they found out his father was dead. He could travel into Hogsmeade and rent a room for a while, whilst he figured this whole thing out.  
He bent down and lifted her lifeless body into his arm. She was very light, he didn't even need a lightening charm. He started his long hopeless walk with her in his arms.  
It had taken him two hours just to get to Hogsmeade. He headed up to the Hog's Head, he figured this to be a good place to hide. He knew that they had a spare room upstairs reserved for very high paying customers to do whatever they wish in. He was very lucky he had grabbed a robe with a substantial amount of money in it. He propped Hermionie up against a wall of the building and walked in the pub.  
"I need the room upstairs for at least a week," he said hastily throwing a good amount of money on the counter after making sure it was just him and the bartender.  
He smiled greedily and picked the money up. "She's all yours."  
"I'll give you extra if you ignore what...um...baggage I bring in." He said putting a few more coins on the table.  
"I must fill out some paper work," he said and took the coins then left through an adjacent door looking back he said, "Its just that one on the left boy."  
Draco hurried outside and picked up the girl. He went as fast as he could through the empty bar and took the stairs two by two to the small room.  
It was indeed small. There was a couch near the wall and a chair beside it. There was another door that was open he saw that led to the bedroom and another to the bath. The floors were wooden and the walls were a beige yellow. It had one small window near the couch but the drapes had been closed tightly.  
He laid her on the couch and decided to cast a charm to confine her there in case she woke up. This was to much for him to take. He had taken a prisoner and wasn't sure what to do next. He stared at the blood stained sheets and realized she must be hurt. But how badly?  
He inched closer toward the dank and dusty blue couch. Without thinking he reached out a shaky hand toward her. His hand stopped abruptly at the barrier he had made and his hand quickly jerked back. What was he going to do? He had a dying muggle born under his eyes and was nauseated at finding himself wanting to help her. Draco swallowed hard trying furiously to think of an explanation for any of this.  
He paced the floor in front of her. He could just stop the bleeding, he thought, then go to bed and if she was dead in the morning he would toss her in a river and make up some believable excuse. He countered the barrier and kneeled beside her limp body. He placed his hand underneath her head and raised it a little. He could feel the hot liquid trickle down his fingers and move into the tiny creases of his hand.  
He preformed a simple first aid spell on her head and another evident wound on her shoulder. He didn't dare look for any more below that. He told himself that this was because she was a dirty mudblood and she was not to be touched but he knew she had been through enough without his hands on her. He quickly replaced the barrier and collapsed onto the bed in the next room. 


	3. Hollow Hearts and Hollow Minds

AN: This is my first fic, so all ideas and reviews are very welcome!  
  
She breathed heavily trying so hard to open her eyes. She couldn't remember anything yet it was all so clear what happened. Someone had touched her, had violated her and now it was over and she ached and hurt in so many places, she thought this might be hell, where she could never open her eyes and have to live with this shame and hurt forever.  
The realization that she could open them however did little to reassure her. This only meant she was alive, which was next best thing to hell. Her eyes were unfocused like she hadn't used them in years but slowly things came together and she saw the little room she was in.  
She tried to sit up but didn't have the strength. She knew she was naked but this did not matter at the moment. Her hand flew up and groped for anything solid, eventually landing on some invisible wall that was placed around her. This did little to comfort her because now she knew she was some kind of prisoner or something in a strange place and in a very bad condition.  
She silently prayed for death while tears spilled from her eyes. She gasped and groaned in pain thinking of everyone she would have to face then grasped she would die here anyway, her captor would dispose of her.  
Hermionie heard a loud thump and drew her head up far enough to look at a closed door. It swung opened revealing the tall blonde who was none other than the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.  
"Damn it Malfoy what have you done to me!" She cried as loud as she could as soon as she found her voice.  
He looked at her with awe. He thought she would be dead this morning. But she was here in front of him pained and yelling. He stepped toward her trying to be wakeful.  
"Don't you dare come near me!" she yelled knowing this would do nothing to stop him from doing anything he wished.  
To her surprise he stopped where he stood and took a deep breath which seemed to rattle the whole room with anticipation of his words.  
"I did not touch you Granger, nor do I mean to." he said slightly composed. Her tears ran freely now and she pulled the sheet closer to herself covering what she could.  
"Don't lie," she whispered gravely "Kill me now so I no longer have to live with the fact that you..." her voice trailed off them both knowing full well that she meant.  
"Hush Granger, you're not well," he knew this must be horrid for her so even though he hated her he tried to console "And I didn't touch you I swear it, my father did." She deserved the truth after all. "I'm here to help." all of a sudden his voice was oddly hoarse.  
She was shaking now violently and cold sweat poured from her body. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt a hot fluid pulsing slowly from a large wound. Blood. She was going to bleed to death, she thought wildly, die in the presence of Malfoy. She believed him, maybe only because he was the only one that could help her now. Maybe because he looked like an seraph the way his silver blonde, hair glowed in the shadows of the room.  
"Please help me," she whispered to nothingness "Please God help me."  
He stumbled over to her side. She actually believed him and trusted him. More importantly she actually wanted his help. He grabbed the wand in his pocket and vanished the barrier.  
"Where does it hurt?" he asked shyly.  
"Stop the blood." she said hysterically.  
"Where?" he said more forcefully.  
"Everywhere," she coughed. He realized that she must be going into shock. She wasn't making sense. She did however pull the blood stained sheet away from her body revealing a gash in her side that pulsed blood.  
"Oh, God," he mumbled. It took him awhile to remember a spell to heal it but eventually he did. He searched her body for other wounds and found so many of them. She muttered things along the lines of 'kill me' and 'blood everywhere' but managed to grab his hand while he was searching. She pulled it along her stomach until it found the word Mudblood carved into her skin so very near her personals.  
He tried to heal it but it was magically engraved. An everlasting mark of his own father. Draco found himself happily thinking of his father in hell. He also found himself relishing Hermionie's hand in his, why he couldn't say. She fitfully shook and moaned like she was possessed. What was he to do with her? He was ready to break down just as she was until she spoke to him in a sanely voice.  
"Are you my angel?" she moaned passively. She no longer felt like herself, and was confused. She looked up at him not remembering that angelic face. He was helping her, that was the only conclusion she could come up with. He was her angel. Her perfectly beautiful angel.  
"What?" he stuttered, not fully believing she had said that to him.  
"Say you're my angel, don't leave me alone in the darkness, please be my angel." he must be, he had to be.  
He held her hand in his for a while and stared down at her. She needed hope. He remembered all the times he needed an angel, a glimmer of hope, but it never came.  
"For now." He said laying her hand gently over her stomach. She looked up at him, but her eyes were hallow, like she had lost something. Why was this happening? It came so unexpected and now it seemed nothing short of hopeless, a void that seemed to consume him. But she needed him and no one had ever needed him. He quietly confessed to himself that It felt good to be needed, even under dire circumstances and even by an enemy. 


	4. One Life, My Life

He paced the room and watched her slip into another fitful sleep. How long would she be like this? How long could he possibly hide her? He balled a fist and smashed a mirror, only to let it fall to the ground with a crash. That was smart, he sneered at himself looking at his bloody hand. She started to shake again, and he quickly remembered she was only wearing a sheet. He decided that she would probably sleep for a few more hours, so he could go and get some things, like clothes and food. His footsteps thudded against the stairs as he left the building and went on to shop.  
Hermionie woke a bit later coherent again. She lifted her head and found she felt better. She had had a dream or was it a dream? She remembered an...angel? The thoughts buzzed in her brain, she remembered Malfoy and he was offering to help her. She gave a half laugh at this, maybe that was the dream part. Then she remembered that she had been raped. How can that slip her mind? She heaved her body up so she sat upright on the couch.  
She looked around at her surroundings and dimly remembered them from the night before. God only knew what was going to happen to her, so at least she would try and escape. She forced her exhausted body to its feet and grabbed on to the couch.  
She stepped like it was her first toward the door. This was taking all the energy she possessed just to keep from falling. Her head seemed to grow light and dizzy, her breaths shallow and constricted. She had made it halfway when her legs gave in and she collapsed in the middle of the floor.  
Her head spun faster and she wondered if this was just from her being violated or if someone had done something else to her. She grabbed a nearby rug and vomited all over herself and the floor. Tears streamed down her face and she drug herself into a little ball. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Thoughts hit her hard. She lay there naked and helpless, and wondered if it would make things better to just end it. Not even Hell could be worse than this.  
She pushed herself up on her hands and looked around. Pieces of glass laid scattered on the floor near her. She reached out and grabbed a long sharp piece an sat up. It was all their for her as if someone had expected her to commit murder on herself at this very moment.  
Hermionie seemed not only to have one mind but two now. One that told her she was smart and this was not any sort of answer for someone like that. The other said it felt good to bleed and it would be over quickly. She rocked back and forth still covered in vomit and tears. She put the glass over her wrist lightly and waited. She unexpectedly found herself singing.  
"It's not what I took from you, It's not what I stole, we are born like this. Like this. The time has come to change this, to stretch the thought a mile. We lost that kind of spirit. We want it back today. The time is right to change this, To make the life we know. They took what we were given. We'll get it back again. Some where someone's gun is laughing. It's not what I gave from you, It's not what I sold, we are born like this. Like this. Its not what I took from you its not what I stole. We are born like this. You try your best to mock me, You're always in my way. You've lost what you were given. You'll get it back today. The time is right to change this, To make the life we know. They took what You've been given. You'll get it back again." She sang and raised the glass to her upper arm. She pressed and was surprised that it felt almost numb. Blood trickled down in larger and larger amounts as she carved something into her skin. It wasn't like what he had carved. This was true and real. She wasn't going to kill herself because her thoughts wrapped themselves around the one thing that she could smile at.  
She looked over at it and wiped the blood from her arm with the rug. An awkward smile graced her lips as she looked at the sloppy letters that spelled that wonderful thing. Angel.  
She didn't care if he wasn't real, that didn't matter. She only knew he helped her and saved her and cared for her. She still sang as she laid back down, staring at the ceiling. She drifted out of consciousness happily knowing he would be in her mind somewhere. She just had to find him.  
  
An: Thanks to all my reviewers! But I still need more. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I'll try to make my next one longer. The song that Hermionie sings is called 'Born Like This' by Three Days Grace. They are an awesome band. I also could use some help with ideas so don't be afraid to submit any! Criticism is also good to so go nuts! Thanks again reviewers!  
~MyBlackWolves~ 


	5. A Sea of Tears and Blood

He pushed the door open with his elbow because his hands were full of bags. He was content because no one had noticed that he or Hermionie was missing or his father dead. He knew soon this wouldn't be so, and he grabbed some supplies until he figured this out.  
He dropped all the bags when he saw the horrid scene that collected in the middle of the room. Hermionie lay there naked covered in blood and vomit. He hesitated over to her side and got to his knees collecting her in his arms.  
"Hermionie," he whispered "Wake up."  
She stirred and opened her eyes, giving him a smile. "Angel?" she had found him.  
"What? Fine." he said and picked her up heading for the bathroom.  
He turned the bath on and directed his attention to her arm.  
"What did you do?" he asked loudly pulling out his wand.  
"No leave it," she muttered.  
"But,"  
"It reminds me that I need you, so don't go."  
"I'm not going anywhere, but you need to wake up or something." he couldn't give her a bath without her giving consent it was to much like rape.  
"But if I wake up I'll lose you," She wasn't for she if she was asleep or not but being awake was to painful.  
"No you won't I'm right here." He said lightly shaking her.  
"You won't let Malfoy hurt me will you?" He stopped. She thought he was someone else or something else. So she didn't trust him just the angel she had somehow built up in her head.  
"Hermionie, I...I mean he won't hurt you, just wake up you're frightening me."  
Hermionie, who had her eyes tightly closed, opened them slowly. She looked up at the man who held her with confusion. She knew it was Malfoy and she knew he wouldn't hurt her because angels can't lie especially hers. But his face seemed familiar in another way.  
"I'm going to put you in the bath now Hermionie." He explained she nodded her head. Draco Malfoy was going to give her a bath as if she was a child, but it didn't seem wrong. He lifted her into the tub and turned the water off.  
"Why are you helping me?" She said as he picked up a rag and dipped it into the water.  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea, but it seemed right at the time so don't push your luck." He smiled and she smiled back. He hesitantly started to wash her arm and she jolted. She hadn't realized it hurt so much. "Sorry," he said "Why did you do that anyway?"  
"I had...Everything hurt so bad. I was going to...but then I remembered my angel, and I had to make sure I would always remember."  
"God Granger I thought you had some sense." he couldn't believe she had tried to commit suicide.  
"Yes well you weren't raped were you Malfoy?" This was him again, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable about being in the tub.  
"Granger, hush so I can finish." he dabbed her arm and she winced in pain and grabbed the rag away from him.  
"I can very well do this on my own, I'm not a child."  
"Go ahead but I can't leave you now that I know your suicidal." he gave a threatening look and put the toilet seat down and sat.  
She sighed and looked at him then started to wash herself. "I think I'm going crazy," she said without looking up.  
"I don't think crazy people know they are crazy, but I also think you're halfway there."  
"I'm being serious," she said hating his stupid sarcasm. "Wait, why are you keeping me prisoner?" she found herself just remembering like she was an idiot.  
"I don't know," he said looking at the floor.  
"You can't just not know! I'm being held captive and you can't just tell me you don't know!" she yelled at him angrily looking up.  
"I suppose because my father said to kill you and I couldn't," he said trying to remain calm.  
"He'll just come back and finish me off later, so what do you care?"  
"He's dead so that is not possible." She looked at him and then down at the water. He was dead, this was wonderful news. She smiled and silent tears crept down her cheeks.  
"Tell me the whole story, Draco," he looked at her, did she just address him as Draco?  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked.  
"Yes,"  
  
AN: Review! That is what keeps me going. Give me your ideas on how Hermionie reacts to what Draco will tell her, or will he tell her the truth, mwahahahaha! A big thanks to all my reviewers! And don't be afraid to e-mail me at animal90us@aol.com! 


	6. Naked Hugs

So he told her. He told her about himself taking a walk. And how the centaur saved her life. And how he couldn't kill her. This was all still so fresh in his memory it hurt. The fact was that he still did not understand why she was here. He should of left her there to die, if not kill her himself. It wasn't possible for him to need someone so much as to let things go this far. After he was finished she wore the same, almost compassionate, expression she had before.  
  
"And you?" she said.  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"What did your father ever do to you?"  
  
"Who said my father ever did anything to me?" She was definitely to smart for her own good.  
  
"You didn't even flinch when he died, you said yourself. Did he hurt you?"  
  
What did she have eyes that could see into your soul? "It doesn't matter Granger."  
  
"It does matter," she said.  
  
"Shut it Granger," he did not want to talk about this.  
  
"Draco just tell me."  
  
"He beat me every fucking night of my life!" he screamed and stood up. "My mother couldn't do anything to help me, and he wouldn't stop!"  
  
She stood up, naked and wet, and stepped out of the tub quickly wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, but had no idea why. He didn't even know why he had told her. He buried his face down into her shoulder and breathed in the sweet smell of her wet hair. Her face was buried in his robes near his upper chest. He could feel tears on his neck and he knew she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," she cried he kept silent and held her close.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like hours, but maybe only a few minutes. Finally she started to shiver again and he remembered the things from his trip outside.  
  
"Come then, I got you some clothes." He let go and without looking at her he walked out of the room. She grabbed a dingy towel and followed him.  
  
He pulled out a simple black robe and tossed it on the couch. Then pulled out lacy thong and a see through bra.  
  
She stood there with her hands on her hips, "You must be kidding right."  
  
He gave an unsure smirk. "I'm sorry but I do not often shop for women's undergarments."  
  
"Those are not undergarments, that is a piece of string and some tissue." She was surprised when he actually laughed at this.  
  
"I do not know what to tell you, unless you would like to wear my underwear." he had only said it as a joke but she had came up to the bag next to him and rummaged through it to find two pairs of underwear, white ones.  
  
"This will do," she said and dropped the other pair back into the sack.  
  
He stood there with his mouth still open as she strutted herself back into the bathroom. What was he thinking, helping her? He didn't care he just wanted her to be his and only his. When did this happen?  
  
AN: Sorry bout that, Apollina2, anyway sorry again about the length. I do try to update everyday though, so maybe I should be forgiven? Review please! Or I'll go on strike! (he he I'm not kidding.) Ideas are very welcome, and so is criticism! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you *tears form in eyes but are blinked away* and email me at animal90us@aol.com. 


	7. Skittles and Underwear

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her new clothes, and Malfoy's underwear?! What was she thinking! She shook her head violently, its better than wearing the skimpy things he bought.  
  
She took in a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine, she thought to herself, he can't keep you forever. When someone does come things will go back to normal, except Dra- Malfoy will be in Azkaban.  
  
Instead of giving a snide laugh she found this haunting. He had done nothing to hurt her. Hell he even saved her life! And what he said about his father, he was troubled, he was no longer the evil narcissistic bastard she thought him as. No, he was different. Something more.  
  
She pushed the door open and found him sitting on the couch basking in the sunlight that streamed through the now open window.  
  
"Malfoy, what time is it?"  
  
"Bout four." he said glancing briefly at his watch.  
  
"I'm hungry." she said trying to forget the fact he was probably ignoring the whole incident that occurred moments before.  
  
"There is food in the bags." he said, in fact he was trying to forget the way she felt in his arms but it wasn't going to leave his mind easily.  
  
She picked up two of the bags and heaved them on the small table near the window. She looked through them finding mostly wizarding foods, but something did intrigue her interest.  
  
"Skittles?" she said trying to conceal her laughter. After all, Draco Malfoy eating skittles was never something she had imagined. They were her favorites and being eaten by an enemy seemed to be amusing for an odd reason.  
  
"The one good thing muggles produce." he said getting to his feet and snatching them from her hand.  
  
She shook her head and made herself a sandwich. She ate it greedily. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. She ate her second sandwich and happily poured herself some pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm bored," she said huffily.  
  
"So sorry to here that." He mocked sarcastically.  
  
"You can't exp-" she started but before she finished she felt a burning pain near her lower torso. She crumbled to the ground twitching.  
  
He jumped up when he saw her fall. He saw her grab the spot where her father marked her and rushed to her side. She gave a blood curtailing scream and looked up at him with glazed eyes.  
  
"He's. Done. Something. To. Me." she said in between gasping for breath.  
  
"We need a healer or something," he said thinking about what could cause this. Of course, he thought himself stupid, it must be the tattoo his father had so demonically imprinted. He reached for the hem of her robe and pulled it up to reveal the word searing bright red.  
  
"Make it stop!" she screamed.  
  
"I don't know how!" he wasn't for sure why he was screaming because her request was reasonable but he was angered by what his father had done to his woman. Wait his? He stared at the wall for some time while Hermionie twitched beneath him. Yes his, somehow she will be his.  
  
"Hold me please," she prayed to him because she knew the feeling her mind was giving her. She was going to drift off into that state again. He complied and sat their rocking her in his arms, her body huddled against his chest. This felt good. Why had he never held someone like this?  
  
AN: Sorry this is really short, but that's how its gonna be if I don't get reviews! *laughs evilly* Thank you to those who bother, I look at all your author pages and read at least one of your stories. Plus I save all my reviews to my email( Review, ideas and criticism very welcome! 


	8. Realizing a Hopeless Love

"Hermionie?" said a soft whisper. She looked up, expecting her angel but she saw someone else. She could somehow tell she was dreaming but didn't mind because she forgot the pain.  
  
"Draco?" she wasn't sure what was happening. "Where is my angel?"  
  
"I am your angel, Hermionie!" he said playfully taking her hand.  
  
"You can't be my angel, you're a Malfoy." she wasn't feeling what she said, in fact she kind of wished he was it would make this whole thing seem more real.  
  
"Why couldn't a Malfoy be your angel?" he said much more gently.  
  
"For one a Malfoy raped me, another reason is they enjoy nothing more than making your life a living hell, and lastly I love you and I sincerely doubt I could love a Malfoy, no matter what he did to help me."  
  
"You know you love the one who has cared for you and made you feel safe, and that is him."  
  
"But you're not him." she said looking into the steely soft eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes and see for yourself." everything swirled at these words and her eyes shot open like a bullet. Her dark brown eyes stared up at none other than Draco Malfoy, who dabbed her head with a damp cloth. Her angel was right, she loved him. The pit in her stomach flopped around and her mouth became very dry. How in God's name could she love Draco Malfoy? Her enemy since the first day they met. Maybe this wasn't love, she thought quickly, after all I have never been in love. But this was futile because when he spoke an involuntary smile crept upon her lips.  
  
"You scared me, Hermionie." he said seriously. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I don't know," she said wistfully. Then she realized even if she did love him, there was no way he could feel the same. A tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek. It didn't matter, she thought furiously, he doesn't matter.  
  
"I'm taking you away from here to get you some help, are you still in pain?" he asked while he wiped the lone tear away with his thumb gently. He wanted to kiss her and tell her things would work out but she would probably hex him for even touching her, so he resisted.  
  
"No," she said sorrowfully. If she could just cast that stone-face spell she learned in charms last week, wait her wand! "Do you have my wand?" she said urgently.  
  
"No you were naked when I found you." he picked up the basin and put it beside the bed.  
  
"I need my wand!" she piped immediately.  
  
"Calm down, there is nothing you can do about it now. When we get to Malfoy Manor I know the perfect spell we can use to locate it." He wasn't positive why he would give his prisoner their wand but the words were comforting to her and that was all that mattered.  
  
She didn't relax however. "Malfoy Manor?!"  
  
"Calm down, Hermionie!" he walked over to the little fireplace by the bed and lit it with a flick of his wand. "Yes, my mother can help you."  
  
"Your mother will not touch me." she said defiantly crossing her arms.  
  
"My mother has an extend knowledge of medi-spells, she often had to fix up my father from his 'missions' and she and I for that matter from the after party." he looked at her but her expression did not soften.  
  
"I won't go," the thoughts that Draco couldn't love her made her angry, and he was the only one she could take it out on. She was stubborn mad or not.  
  
"You will."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You will."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He flipped her quickly over his muscular frame and walked over to the fire place. There wasn't much room so they both huddled together, all the while she struggled. The last thing Hermionie heard was a husky voice saying something along the lines of Malfoy Manor and they were both swept away.  
  
AN: What did you think, Review Please. Sorry it took two days, we had problems with the net. Questions or comments, Review or e-mail me at animal90us@aol.com. 


	9. Narcissa's Words

"Come on Hermionie," he said and took her hand leading her out of the fireplace.  
  
As disgruntled as she was she complied. She stepped briskly out of the fireplace and turned to him very ready to yell, before Narssisa Malfoy hurried into the room hugging her son very tightly.  
  
"Oh my son I thought your father had killed you!" Draco still had a hold of Hermionie's hand and with his free one hugging her back.  
  
"Do you know then?" he asked still not able to let go of her hand.  
  
"Oh yes dear Voldemort sent a letter, I couldn't be happier, its over." she exclaimed pulling away from him with tearful eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Hermionie Granger. I saw father killed after he raped her. He has done something to her and I need your help."  
  
His mother looked down at their entwined hands and gave a loving smile. Hermionie grabbed her hand back quickly.  
  
"I just wish to go home." she said finally.  
  
"No." Draco said even surprising himself by how forcefully. He could not let her leave. Especially now that he had these awkwardly wonderful feelings.  
  
"Well come into a bedroom and you can tell me everything." She led them up the stairs and into a very large bedroom. She motioned for Hermionie to sit, she hesitated but sat on the oversized bed. Narcissa opened a drawer and pulled out her wand and a few books.  
  
Draco spilled everything to his mother. He was very happy to do so because even though his mother could never save him, she always made things better. He was reaching the end of his story and his mother nodded in a satisfied way.  
  
"OK and what did you need my help for." she asked stepping toward Hermionie.  
  
"She has the word mudblood carved round her stomach, and a few hours ago it started to burn bright red and she was in severe pain." said Draco after Hermionie sat in silence. His mother looked at him with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Is this true?" She asked the girl on the bed nodded sheepishly. "No, this can't be show me."  
  
Hermionie looked at Draco then flipped up her robe reveling the now dull ruby word. Narcissa gasped.  
  
"I... this can't." she walked over to the dresser and opened a book reading furiously. "Dear God no."  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
His mother waited for a moment and dropped the book letting it fall to the floor. She opened her shirt and the two stared in disbelief because the words Ice Princess boldly stood out boldly against her milky skin.  
  
"What does this mean?" asked Draco coaxing his mother.  
  
"When a man wishes to get a woman pregnant magically, the woman must give a sacrifice, that the man deals out. Your father gave this to me when he wanted an heir. It doesn't hurt anymore but when I was pregnant with you it pained me greatly." she stopped and turned to Hermionie who had her hand covering her mouth with tears streaming down her face. "You are pregnant Miss Granger, I'm sorry."  
  
AN: school has started and class after class takes me away from my writing so I won't be able to update as much. Hope you like it I'll try my best to do another quickly. Review! 


	10. Why?

Hermionie, at first, looked at her as if she was delusional then her glare softened a small bit and became glazed. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands sobbing.  
"Why would he want me pregnant?" she gasped through her tears.  
"I'm not sure, listen I know a good spell that can get rid of the baby, if you'll let me." Narcissa said kneeling to meet Hermionie's eyes.  
"I don't think I can decide that right now." she said standing up, this was her worse fear come true and yet she still had feelings for the human inside her.  
Draco stared at her in disbelief. How could she be pregnant? This was definitely not good. "Hermionie, what do you plan on doing then?"  
"Nothing yet, I just need to wait it out somewhere then decide." she said sheepishly sitting down on the bed.  
"I don't think you two should stay around here for much longer, they'll be by off and on to collect Your Father's things." Narcissa chimed looking sorrowfully up at her son.  
"Where should we go?" he asked.  
"We?" stated Hermionie venomously, she sat back down though after realizing he was only trying to help her. He chose to ignore her outburst and looked at his mother waiting for an answer.  
"Well, Draco, you should go to the one place no one would think to look for you, the muggle world." she breathed out.  
"What?!" Draco asked his jaw opened and his eyes were bulging.  
"It makes sense, Draco." Hermionie said staring at nothing.  
He swallowed hard, it did make sense, but it was wrong. Well the way he felt about Hermionie was wrong too but that felt good. He gave a heavy sigh and went over to Hermionie sitting beside her.  
"Ok," he looked at her but she didn't look back. "I'll keep you safe."  
She looked at him now and a tear fell down. Maybe their was a chance. Maybe he could love her. She only hoped this true now more than ever.  
"I'll arrange for a place where you two can lie low for a while if you'll just pack some things while I am doing it." Narcissa said before leaving with the quietest pop. Draco got up and left Hermionie there by herself staring at nothing thinking about everything.  
How can this be true? How could this happen? She knew perfectly well how but why? Why would Lucius Malfoy want to get a dirty mudblood like her pregnant? Thoughts like these riddled her mind as she tried to ignore the big question. What would she do with it? But it wasn't an it was it? It was a boy or a girl. She thought about a little girl with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes, then a boy with strait blonde hair and gray eyes. She hoped it would not take after the Malfoy's. Then she realized however hard it might be that she couldn't kill her baby or give it away no matter who the father was. She must have sat there for a long while thinking about these things because soon enough someone was trying to talk to her.  
"Hermionie!" Said Draco for the fifth time. She jolted up and looked at him full of apologies. "It's time to go."  
  
AN: Sorry bout the length but I am getting writers block, so help me. please review! 


	11. A Home or a Heatache?

Hermionie stood outside a quaint muggle house somewhere in the country side. It was a reddish brown and had a picket fence and stone steps leading to the front door. Draco held her hand and looked at her with a genuine smile.  
"C'mon lets go inside." Hermionie smiled briefly back and walked quickly up the steps to the house. If not under the circumstances this house would be the exact specimen of the house she could someday live in with her own family. Some how in these past days every dream of hers was crushed. Draco led her inside and shut the door. She gave a beautiful smile, that made him melt within.  
"It's wonderful." she said looking at the medium sized furnished living room.  
"I'm glad you like it. This is the living room through that door is the kitchen, and there is a bathroom next to the stairs. Follow me and we'll get you settled." He walked up the stairs levitating the trunks and bags with Hermionie giddy at his heels. "This is your room." he said opening the door.  
She looked inside and adored the room she saw. It was not small certainly not large, but cozy. Their was a queen size bed in the middle with a vanity to the side and finally a closet close to an open window. The room was dark with its red walls and wooden floors. It made Hermionie wistful.  
"I'll be down the hall if you need me." He said putting the bags down neatly in the corner.  
"Wait," she mumbled before he left hoping on some level he didn't hear her but he did and turned around looking expectant. "I...please don't leave, just for tonight stay with me, I don't think I can be alone."  
She never in her life thought she would say those words but they came out like she waited her whole life for them. She had no doubt now that she loved him with every fiber of her being and wanted to tell him but that wasn't possible, at least not yet. She prayed that he wouldn't reject her hurtfully.  
"Do you really wish me to Hermionie?" he asked hoping the world he hadn't heard wrong or anything.  
"Please," she said seeing in his face respect not cruelty or sarcasm.  
"Yes," he smiled and stepped toward her.  
She looked up into his eyes and saw the misty silver beam. She stepped closer too praying he wouldn't jolt back. He didn't he wrapped his arms around her and stared intensely.  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
"Yes Hermionie?"  
"Is it possible to love another person without actually meeting them, You can always know they are there you just don't notice."  
"I think it is entirely possible Hermionie." He bent down closer and closer to her face finally reaching the point where they could feel each others breaths.  
"Trust me there's no need to fear every ones here, waiting for you to finally be one of us," Hermionie was startled when he started singing even more so when she recognized the song. "Come down you may be full of fear but you'll be safe here, when you finally trust me finally believe in me." She started to feel herself being pulled into the words and singing to. "I will let you down, when you finally trust me finally believe in me. Trust me I'll be there when you need me. Never want to come down, Never want to come down..." 


	12. Hermionie's Letter

Hermionie stared into his eyes and all she could see was Lucius. She jumped back onto the bed and curled herself into a safe ball crying.  
"Hermionie?" A startled Draco questioned.  
"Leave me," he waited stepping closer. "Now!" she screamed and he left rather quickly.  
Why? Why him, God, Why Him! It hurt as memories she never knew she had flooded her, horrible memories. She had to cry out to scream she needed some one any one, but why than did she turn him away. Why! Muddled thoughts that she couldn't press out of her mind made her insane. She jumped of the bed and stood in the middle of the room not understanding why anyone would do this and why it was happening to her. She collapsed in a heap of emotional pain, and tried not to think about anything.  
Standing outside the door Draco didn't know what to do, all he could think of was that he was so close to her. Feeling her heart beat and her sweet breath. Hermionie took every breath from his body and blew it all back in his face but he couldn't breathe it anymore he had to breathe her needed to breathe her.  
He pounded on the door. "Hermionie, I'm sorry!" she didn't answer him. She must hate me is all he could think of but the blame is not with her it was with him and his poor excuse for a father. "Hermionie please I just want to talk with you, please?"  
She heard his cries and stepped toward the door holding herself in her arms. She reached out with tears streaming down her face and turned the knob slowly letting is swing open on its own. She needed to talk she had to somehow she would get through this she always did.  
She sat on the bed staring at her feet while he stood at the door not knowing what to do. He walked toward her and sat on the bed not touching her and staring at his feet.  
"I didn't mean to... I mean I wanted...but...I don't know what I want anymore." She said.  
"None of this is your fault, I'm not good with this sort of thing, hell I didn't even cry when my father died." He smiled at her and she gave a half smile back. "Listen tomorrow I'll get your wand and I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to write to your parents, If you wish. If you need me I'll be in the other room. Sleep well Hermionie." He got up and walked out the door exhausted in so many ways.  
She sat their for a moment and then fumbled through a drawer. She needed to write to someone, not her parents but Harry.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Know that I am alive and as well as I can be. I don't know where I am or I would tell you. I believe I am safe, but I have gone through the most terrible ordeal, Harry. Lucius Malfoy raped me and he magically impregnated me. I feel so lost and useless without a sane thought in my mind. I don't know what to do now. Someone saved me though when no one else could, he is more than a friend he is my Angel. The most confusing thing about this is him. The way he looks the way he acts the way he is just as confused as I .  
I am keeping the baby, I don't know why, but I am. Suppose you call it maternal instincts or something just as such. I hope to good gracious the stories that Mrs. Weasly told us about laboring all those children are slightly exaggerated, less I die with my first contraction. I know that when I look into my baby's eyes someday I know I'll see him and what he has done but hopefully you will be my greatest friend and help me along.  
Tell everyone that I am alive and thinking of them. Tell Ron good luck in all his classes and that goes for you too. Please don't worry too much, I can't really face anyone for at least nine months. Know that I love you and Ron and all so much.  
Love,  
Hermionie" 


	13. Computer?

Hello to all the people who have actually stuck around for this chapter, I know it has been a long time coming. I'm sorry its so short but hey it is here. I have a favor to ask of well anyone. Will someone please help me with this story? Anyone who has an idea or character I could really use the help, just email me at , thank you guys for sticking around. Thanks for all your support and reviews, Love to all MyBlackWolves.

She addressed the letter and put it on the bedside table giving a heavy sigh. She didn't tell Harry that it was Malfoy helping her mainly because he would have a heart attack but somehow Hermione couldn't tell that even to herself let alone anyone else. She pulled the covers over her and lay in bed waiting for sleep to come.

Draco woke the next morning early, the sun had risen only a few moments before his eyes opened. He got up and paced the floor thinking of everything. It was all so complicated. Everything was so complicated. Everything. Why would his father impregnate a muggle born girl, and Hermione of all people. He sighed and his stomach growled. He went to the door hoping to get some breakfast.

He hopped down the stairs taking them two by two, but when he reached the bottom step he smelled something most tantalizing. His nose drove him to the kitchen where Hermione stood in front of the stove flipping what looked like pancakes.

"Are you cooking?" he said in disbelief as if the thought was preposterous.

"Yes, Malfoy, pancakes. But don't get used to it you'll have to be doing most of the cooking soon." She smiled trying to forget the things that happened, trying to be happy and good natured. She flipped another pancake out of the iron skillet and onto a plate. Draco walked over to it and tried to touch it before he was smacked on the wrist with a spatula.

"What was that for?" He moaned rubbing his hand.

"Be patient and where are your manners, you can wait until they are all done." Hermione scolded and found she sounded just like her mother. This thought comforted her slightly, though she didn't know why. Draco stuck out his tongue and mocked her, he found it hilarious that he would act like this and chuckled to himself. Both of them were thinking the same thing without even realizing it, things would turn out, just like grass grew back in the spring, things would turn out.

"You know what, Malfoy?" She said while pouring more batter.

"What?" He said digging through the refrigerator and finding nothing at all.

"That we need food? Where did you get the batter anyway?"

"From the neighbors, that and we need a pet, a cat or a dog or something." she spoke lightly wrinkling her nose.

"A pet, animals hate me." he said sitting on the counter.

"Well maybe you give them good reason to, it would make me feel better." she flipped the last pancake out onto the plate and put the skillet in the sink.

"Can we eat now?" Draco pleaded along with his stomach.

"Alright, but conjure some syrup, I can't eat pancakes without syrup." Draco did as he was told and they dug in with forks they found in the drawer.

"You realize that living here means putting on a front for all the muggles, we'll have to be the newlyweds, you the loving husband and me the adoring wife, you'll have to get a job or something because I doubt I can stand you all day. And maybe we can get the internet and I can work from here. And I still think we need a pet, I'm leaning toward a dog." Hermione took another bite, but Draco was stunned, she was right on all counts, but he was definitely not looking forward to it.

"But I don't know the first thing about muggles, how the hell am I supposed to get a job, and furthermore what is the internet?" He forked a whole pancake and shoved it in his mouth. Hermione giggled it reminded her of Ron.

"Well I can teach you. And I can not believe that you don't know what the internet is." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well first you have to have a computer, you do know what a computer is don't you?"

"No why would I have any use for this information, other than the situation I am in right now?" He asked sarcastically.

"A computer is a big information processor, where you can solve problems and type things…


End file.
